pretty_cure_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Madoka Aguri
Madoka Aguri (円 亜 久 里 Madoka Aguri) Jest jednym z leki w Doki Doki! Pretty Cure . Ona jest tajemniczą postaią, która pojawia się na końcu Odcinka 22, podczas ratowania życia Cures. W końcu ujawnia się jako Aguri w Odcinku 23. Ona jest bardzo mądra jak na swój wiek, i ma Obsesje na punkcie słodyczy.Aguri Alter Ego jest Cure Ace (キュア エース Kyua ESU). Ona wykorzystuje moc AI przekształcenia. Okazało się w Epizodzie 45, że jest dobrą strona księżnej Marie Ange i Regina jest jej złą stroną, ujawniając, że jest księżniczka Trump Kingdom. Historia 'wczesne życie' Aguri kiedyś Cure Ace dawno temu, jak była z Aj, w Trump Brytanii . Postanowiła walczyć Selfish króla , gdy dowiedziała się, że ma zamiar udać się do Ziemi też, jednak, jak walczyła, nie udało jej się, co na niej, a Ai oddzielić. Po tym, Cure Ace udała sie do ziemi, aby znaleźć inne Cure do walki samolubnego króla razem jednak Ai ale zamieniła się w jajko. 'pojawienie sie Cure' Podczas festiwalu, Mana, który dbając o Aj, że widziała Regine. Mana potem zaczyna gonić Regine. Bieganie w alejce Mana wtedy zobaczyła, że to było tylko złudzenie, ale w tedy pojawia sie Aguri,ale nie powiedziała Manie jak ma na imię. Ai poleciała do niej, i zobaczyła, jak Ai Mana była z nią. Aguri następnie powiedziała Manie uważaj, bo złe rzeczy się staną z jej przyjaciółmi, Mana została zaskoczona. Tymczasem, Leva i Gula,wezwał Jikochuus , które niszczy festiwal. Makoto, przekształca sie wraz z Rikką, i Alice, i walczyli, jednak były one były łatwo pokonane, ponieważ nie były takie same bez Many. Mana to usłyszała, i poszedła tam z Aguri. Mana,zobaczyła, że jej przyjaciele zostali ciężko ranni, i z pełną odwagi, Mana była odważny. Widząc to, Aguri następnie oddała Manie jej Lovead i zaczeły razem walczyć.DDPC23.Cure heart i Cure Ace wykrzykuje Precure Dress Up.Następnie Mana przekształcona w Cure Heart.otzymuje pewność siebie i silniejszą moc Nagle Aguri z pomocą Aj, przekształcony Cure Ace. Następnie w parze z Cure Heart. Zaczęli walczyć i łatwo pokonał Jikochuus. Następnie Cure Serce oczyszcza z nich z, Strzelać serca , a Cure Ace używane Strzał Ace. Nagle dwie Jikochuus ale oczyszcza. Leva i Gula w lewo, a następnie leczyć Ace powiedziała Cure, które miały być przygotowane do tego więcej, i szybko znikneła. Precure zastanawiali sie kim ona jest. 'Historia Aguri i Regina' Rok temu, Księżniczka Marie Ange zachorował na śmiertelną chorobę. Tylko Wiecznego złotą koronę, jeden z trzech świętych skarbów, miał wiedzę, aby ją ocalić. Jednak korona jest używany uwięzić zło zapieczętowany przez legendarnego Dość lekarstwo. Zdesperowany, by uratować swoją córkę, król Trump Brytania ukradł koronę, ale był spożywany przez zło i przekształcony w Selfish King.Unable walczyć ojca, Księżniczka Marie Ange złamał jej serce na dwie części. część, która kocha jej ojciec, jej złe strony, a część, która chce chronić swój lud, jej dobre strony. ciało Ange została następnie przekształcona w jajku, które będą później urodził się jako AI. dobre strony Ange sercu odrodził się jako Aguri i został wysłany do ziemi, podczas gdy złe strony wrócił do Selfish King i odrodziła się jako Regina. Wygląd Aguri '''ma brązowe długie włosy grzywke ma spiętą do tyłu z kucykiem na górze oczy kasztanowe o surowym spojrzeniu.ubrana jest w długo bluze czerwoną z koronkami przy szyji spodniczke falwankawą krutką oraz buty kozaczki czerwone. '''Cure Ace '''po przemianie staje sie bardziej dojrzała ma długie czerwone włosy w kształcie bąbki z grzywką i boczkami długimi na nich jest kokardka złota ma makijaż oraz pomadke.na uszach są kolczyki złote podobne do Maie Angie ma bufiaste ramiona kołnierz na środku jest serce złote cały struj jest z trenem i spodniczką czerwoną,raz buty kozaki białe z paskami czerwonymi. Osobowość Aguri jest spokojna i mądra poza jej młodych lat. Ona ma tendencję do powiedzenia reguły do ludzi, a także surowe, osiągając punkt, w którym jej komentarz może być szkodliwy. Ma uznanie dla dobrego jedzenia, jak widać o smaku brzoskwiniowym rolki, którą opisano szczegółowo, i jak ona była regularna z restauracji nawet od ich "wyciągnąć" ich Anmitsu. Czasem mówi "Bravo", głównie, kiedy zjada coś Myśli, dobrze smakuje. Ona też powiedzieć "Adieu", gdy odchodząc. Cure Ace "'''Atutem Miłości! Cure Ace!" 愛の切り札!キュアエース! Ai no kirifuda! Kyua ESU! Cure Ace ( キュアエース Kyua ESU) Aguri alter ego jest. Cure Ace oznacza miłość. Jak Cure Ace Aguri ograniczyła czas, aby być w tej postaci, pięć minut co najwyżej.Po pojawieniu sie Lovely Pod może być dłuzej w tej postaci.Aby przekształcić sie w Cure Ace, Aguri używa Precure Dress Up i moc Ai, który wytwarza Lovead przekształcenia. Transformacja Transformacja Aguri polega na tym ze umieszcza w padzie Cure Lovead w nim, chwyta kij do makijażu i krany Królewskich kryształów umieszczonych na palecie. Tworzy ją cień do oczu i serca w środku miga trzy razy, a następnie tworzy kształt złotym dziobem, że obraca i zaczyna transformację. Madoka pojawia się w błysku spinnning się i rozwija się nieco, a następnie tworząc płomienie zapalić ją. Jej kostium pojawia się z płomieni, a ona przedstawia się. Ona wydaje się być jedynym lekarstwem, że wiek w czasie transformacji. 'Ataki' Ace Shoot ( エースショット Ēsushotto) : Jej główny atak. Ona potrzebuje miłości Pocałunek Rouge wykonać ten atak. W zależności od koloru szminki wkłada się, że skutki ataku są różne. #Czerwony Urzywa do Oczyszczenia Jigociu #Fioletowy Urzywa do Mrożenia Wrogów #Pomarańczowy Urzywa do Zatrzymania #Niebieski Urzywa do zamykania wrogów w bańke Ace Mirror Flash ( エースミラーフラッシュ ESU Mira Furasshu ) jest Cure Ace wtórny atak przeprowadzony indywidualne Magiczne Piękny Pad .Pokazało się w odcinku 32 Galeria Wideo Category:Cures Category:Stubs Category:Doki Doki! Pretty Cure